dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Piccolo
|ename = Piccolo |alias = |debut = Chapter 161 |birthday = May 9, Age 753''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Male |race = Nameccian |age = |height = 226 cm (adult) |weight = 116 kg (adult) |status = Alive |residence = Castle of God |occupation = Martial Artist |affiliation = Dragon Team Team 7th Universe |jva = Toshio Furukawa |eva = Christopher Sabat }} '''Piccolo, also known as Ma Jr. and formerly known as Piccolo Jr., is the reincarnation of the Piccolo Daimao. Appearance Personality Relationships Kami Son Goku Son Gohan Abilities and Power Techniques History Past Dragon Ball Piccolo Daimao Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Six months after the battle with the God of Destruction, Beerus, Piccolo was babysitting Pan in front of Gohan's house. When Gohan and Videl returned home from shopping, Gohan wondered what was wrong, so he commented he sensed bad energy. Moments later, the sky suddenly went dark, meaning was Shenlon summoned. Four months later, Piccolo and Gohan, flew toward North City where Freeza landed for his revenge. He later fought Freeza's army with Gohan, Tenshinhan, Turtle Sage, Jaco, and Kuririn. During the battle, Piccolo was challenged by Shisami and they began to fight. Piccolo had a difficult time fighting him. After all of Freeza's other soldiers are defeated, Gohan noticed Piccolo was still having an even fight with Shisami, he took over for him and effortlessly beats him while in his Super Saiyan form. This prompted Freeza to attack Gohan with one blow. Piccolo revived Gohan with a kiai to his chest to get his heart beating again and then used their second to last Senzu to get him back on his feet. When Goku is needs a signal for him to use Instantaneous Movement, Piccolo along with the others power up to help him. Piccolo then witnessed the battle between Goku and Freeza, later Vegeta. Piccolo was one of the survivors of Earth's destruction by Freeza by being shielded by Whis. Whis, however, reversed time three minutes prior for Goku to kill Freeza, sending him back to Hell. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga At Bulma's birthday party of a cruise liner, the God of Destruction Beerus, who was searching for the Super Saiyan God, got angry because he could not eat pudding because Boo ate it all. He was challenged by Gohan and Boo, but the god defeated the two. After Gotenks was defeated, Piccolo felt the need to use Makankosappo against him, but Vegeta prevented him, explaining that it was pointless. He then stated he was the God of Destruction, the most powerful god, and no one in the universe dare to oppose him. Moments later, Bulma slapped Beerus for ruining her birthday party but the latter retaliated. This enraged Vegeta and he then attacked him. Vegeta was able to get hits on the god, but the god was unharmed and decided to destroy the Earth because the Super Saiyan God was not present. However, Goku appeared and asked Beerus to wait.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Golden Freeza Arc 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Piccolo was with Vegeta and Goku at Capsule Corporation when Bulma finished the new Dragon Radar. Goku used the radar but said nothing was showing. Piccolo asked if it did not worked but Bulma said the Earth was on the edge of the universe so it was less ideal to search there, but rather the center of the universe. Buma then called her sister to get a hold of Jaco to tell him to go to Earth. Fifty minutes later, Bulma went with Jaco to Zuno, a being who knows all, to ask about the Super Dragon Balls. After Bulma and Jaco left, Goku and Vegeta discussed liking their wives, and Vegeta commented only strong-willed women could handle Saiyan blood. Piccolo was shocked hearing this and wondered why they were together.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 Afterwards, Piccolo went with Goku and Vegeta to Satan House to recruit Buu for Team 7th Universe. On the day of the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the cube, after Whis revealed the strongest warrior Beerus fought, Monaka, Vegeta questioned his appearance but Piccolo said not to get caught off guard with appearance. After two hours and ten minutes, they reached the Nameless Planet. Upon seeing the Super Dragon Balls, Piccolo and the others were shocked at their size seeing them above the planet. After landing, Piccolo and the other warriors went to the stage to take exam when they spotted the Team 6th Universe's warriors, and were shocked seeing that one looked like Freeza.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 Piccolo said he did not sense evil ki from the Freeza look-alike. Piccolo then listened as Vegeta and Goku spoke with a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. Shortly after, Piccolo took the ten simple question exam and passed. However, Buu failed, leaving four team members. Due to Beerus's demand in anger, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku did rock-paper-scissors to select their place in the competition. Goku was first, Piccolo was second, Vegeta was third, and Monaka was fourth because Beerus said he was the strongest.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 8 After the singer sang the universal anthem, the first match was between Goku and Team 6th Universe's Botamo. While Goku was fighting Botamo, Piccolo thought Goku would get worn out before his opponent, and Vegeta said he was more powerful but had no chance of winning because he could not deal damage. Piccolo thought Goku had to use his full power and said preserving stamina was their plan, but they could not. Piccolo and Vegeta were shocked when Goku won due to ring-out. During Goku's next match with Frost, the 6th Universe's Freeza, when Frost transformed into his third form, Piccolo said seeing the form brought back memories.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 After Goku to Frost due to ring-out, Piccolo asked the Saiyan what happened and Goku said after he was punched, he went limp. As Piccolo walked to the stage for his match against Frost, Piccolo asked Goku the odds of him winning, and Goku bluntly said zero but told him to waste his stamina for Vegeta. On the stage, Piccolo asked Frost to power down from his final form, but Frost denied because he wanted to finish fights as quick as possible.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 Immediately after the match commenced, Frost attacked Piccolo, be he vanished above him. Frost then fired a ki blast at Piccolo, but the latter vanished behind Frost. Frost continued to fire several blasts the Nameccian, but he continued to vanish. Piccolo stated he was not a Nameccian but the reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao before taking off his heavy weighted clothing. He then attempted to grab Frost with his arm stretched but Frost dodged and fired several blasts. Shortly after, Frost decided to end the match due to tiredness. After he touch his right wrist, he charged at Piccolo and attacked him with his left hand several times, but the latter blocked, before punching him with his right hand, causing the Nameccian to fly off the stage. However, Jaco objected and claimed Frost was using a weapon. After the referee searched him, Frost was disqualified due to concealing a weapon in his wrist, and Piccolo's loss was nullified. However, Vegeta wanted to beat Frost with his own hands, and the Namekian allowed it. During Vegeta's match with Autto Magetta, after Vegeta blasted the Metalman, he was unfazed, leaving Piccolo to believe he was invulnerable. When Goku told Vegeta to toss Magetta out of the ring, Vegeta attempted but failed due to the Metalmen weighing over 1,000 tons, and Piccolo said he could not do the same thing Goku did to Botamo.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 While Vegeta was destroying the stage, Piccolo thought his idea was clever because he would win due to ring out. In Vegeta's match with Cabba, the Saiyan from Universe 6, Piccolo was shocked when Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan due to Vegeta's threats to Planet Sadla, the home planet of the Saiyans in the 6th Universe. After Vegeta defeated Cabba in Super Saiyan Blue, Piccolo thought he well trained Cabba. Goku wondered why he went through the trouble to train him, so Piccolo said he was the prince of Saiyans and meeting another Saiyan reminded him of it. Goku asked about him, but Piccolo did not think Vegeta was fond of him due to his impressions on Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 During Vegeta's match against Team 6th Universe's final warrior, Hit, Goku asked Piccolo if he saw what was happening, but Piccolo denied. After Vegeta lost, Piccolo heard as Whis revealed Monaka was an amateur and was motivation for Goku and Vegeta to get stronger and it shocked him. He then realized Goku's match with Hit was the one to ride on. After Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God, Piccolo was shocked and curious to why he did it. Piccolo and Vegeta were shocked when Hit unleashed his full power. Shortly after, Piccolo was shocked after Goku hopped off the stage because he wanted to fight Hit later. After Monaka's victory against Hit, the Zeno appeared and Vegeta asked what it was. Whis revealed he was the king of all 12 universes, shocking, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku. After the king left, Piccolo and the others returned to the cube before finding the final Super Dragon Ball which was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus's wish was granted by Super Shenlon, they returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Before Trunks and Mai left to the future while in the time machine, Piccolo appeared at Capsule Corporation with Gohan.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Universe Survival Arc Epilogue Dragon Ball GT Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Ma Jr. vs. Kuririn *Ma Jr. vs. Shen *Ma Jr. vs. Son Goku *Piccolo and Goku vs. Raditz *Piccolo vs. Saibaiman *Piccolo, Kuririn, and Son Gohan vs. Nappa *Piccolo vs. No. 20 *Piccolo vs. Cell *Piccolo vs. No. 17 *Piccolo and No. 17 vs. Cell *Piccolo vs. Shin *Piccolo, Majin Buu (Good), No. 18, Tenshinhan, Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks vs. Beerus *Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Turtle Sage, and Jaco vs. 1,000 Soldiers of the Freeza Army *Piccolo vs. Shisami (interrupted by Gohan) *Piccolo vs. Frost Trivia *Toriyama said Piccolo is a shy person.Daizenshu 4: World Guide *Piccolo's hobby is meditating in quiet places. *Piccolo's favorite food is water (particularly the thawed ice water in the north area). *Piccolo does not have a favorite vehicle. *When there are no battles or on days off, Piccolo trains.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Nameccians Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Team Category:Team 7th Universe Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters